


Needful Exigency

by Aquielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Smut adjacent, Victor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: If Victor were to shatter would Henry try to hold him together?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/gifts).



> Vel,  
> You are a constant source of inspiration and entertainment. I unabashedly adore you.

He does not seek dark eyes and devastating smiles for fun.

  
He does not travel down narrow alleys and hide in doorways for the possible thrill of being discovered.

  
He does not crawl through the muck of this wicked city filled to bursting with lonely people for release.

  
He comes here, to this quiet room with no windows to wait on his knees.

  
He waits for the pressure to lessen.  
He waits for the thoughts overcrowding his mind to abate.  
He waits for the sting of failure to ease under the smell of leather and the sharp crack of a whip.  
He waits for the ravenous beast clawing at his insides to be fed by the pull of hair and the soft touch of lips to his overheated skin.

  
Of the things he is not meant to know, why this calms him is just one of many.

  
When every synapse in his brain fires off a million shards of doubt.  
When the panic rises.  
When just the concept of losing control seizes his lungs.  
When that concept becomes reality.  
He comes here.

  
Here to knowing smiles and parted lips.  
Here to eyes that speak to a craving deep inside.  
Here to stoke the fire.

  
Reassured that the hunger will be fed.  
Reassured that the hands he places himself into will be strong enough to rip down his walls.  
Reassured by harsh tones wrapped in honey.

  
That at the rotten core of him is a good boy.  
That the coiling mutilated pain held so tightly within is beautifully exquisite.  
That his need, excruciating as it may be, is breathtaking in its loveliness.

  
There is something at work in his soul that he does not understand.  
There is an ember that burned a part of him away.  
These nights have fed it carefully and now the inferno is raging.  
It threatens to consume them both yet neither stops.

  
He has known very little grace in his life, but this feeling of freedom almost makes the harsh world outside these doors worth it.

  
To be claimed and abused and adored until time lost all meaning.  
To be known and seen and understood in a way that ached in his very soul.  
To make the deathlike solitude that drove him to extremes dissipate.

  
It makes him fearless.  
It makes him powerful.

  
The breath on his back.  
The scorching heat of skin on skin.  
The way teeth sink into the side of his neck.  
The blood pounding in his ears blocking out all sound.

  
He tries to hold in the whimpered noises that struggle to break free.

  
“Let me hear you,” floats into the shell of his ear followed by sharp teeth, “Raise your voice”.

  
The sobs of exaltation wrack through him as he is pulled back into a firm chest and arms encircle him.

  
“Raise your voice my love” washes over him in waves like his favorite aria as he is stroked and rocked.

  
Enfolded in the golden glow of the only creature on earth who truly understands.  
Enfolded by one who knows every shade of black that is etched into his bitter heart.  
Enfolded until the pain is ripped and wrenched into something new.

  
Something that makes him shake and shiver.  
Something hot and slick and tight.  
A pressure that erodes all sense of time.  
He's so close.  
He wonders how long he has been teetering on the edge of this precipice.  
He wonders how long he can remain thus.

  
The sweat from Henry’s chest causes the marks on his back to sting and throb.  
It feels like absolution.

  
He can let go now.  
He can breathe in the promise of safety.  
He can cry out the pieces of his broken heart.  
He knows the hands that hold him will pick them up.  
He can watch them put him back together like an elegant puzzle.

  
This alone allows him to exist with the abominations that hook and snag at the edges of his imagination.  
This alone loosen their grasp.

 


End file.
